eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Heroes' Festival Timeline
Overview This annual live event is occurs in November each year, typically as Nights of the Dead ends. To see the exact date while in-game, click the EQ2 radial button on the bottom left of your screen and select the Calendar option from the menu. Like other live events it offers event-themed quests, achievements, and special monsters to battle. Unlike other events, there are no event-themed tradeskill recipes, though players can buy a variety of useful armor and weapons, appearance gear, and house items from the event merchants. New in 2019 The 2019 Heroes' Festival is scheduled to be active on live servers from 11/7/19 at 12:01 am until 11/19/19 at 11:59pm Pacific time. New on TLE Servers *Time Locked Expansion (TLE) Server, Kaladim – will have no participation in 2019 New on Live Servers Five new collections: :Tip: look for collection items in the area around the patchwork monsters, after they are defeated. *Glyphs of Ethernere *Icons of Ultera *Kunark Runes *Desert of Ro Charms *Shattered Lands Marks Two new ways to spend event-specific currency on many new items: *Eight new festival-themed house items Token of Heroism. *Eleven new festival themed equipment items sold by a Heroes' Festival merchant in Freeport and Qeynos Capitol District for Mischeva's Tribute. '2019: EQ2 15th Anniversary' Because it's EQ2's 15th Anniversary, an event was added for 2019. Both adventurers and tradeskillers will want to attend the Dragon Attack, as it has its own excellent rewards and the resources to craft for this aspect of the event are gathered from the slain dragon corpses. *See the 15th Anniversary Event page for general event info related to the anniversary, including tradeskill quests. *Dragon Attack! is public quest that takes place at the Spires in Loping Plains, The Thundering Steppes, Everfrost, and Nektulos Forest. *The dragons for the 15th Anniversary are not the same as the patchwork monsters, so look for announcements of both types of attacks in General Chat. *This special world event does not reward any of the currency associated with the Heroes Festival. Currency and Merchants Unlike most Live Events, that have a single event-themed currency, Heroes' Fest rewards two types, both of which can be spent at the same merchants. :Currency Types #Tokens of Heroism - the quests typically offer this currency as a reward option. The items offered for this currency are typically items used in housing. #Mischeva's Tribute - these tokens are awarded for defeating the various "patchwork" bosses tied to the event achievements. This currency can be used to purchase attractive armor and weapons with stats and some appearance items. :Merchants A Heroes' Festival merchant - these merchants are found in the event hubs of both Freeport and the Qyenos Capitol District and offer the same items in both locations. *See the Heroes' Festival Merchant Items Quests and Event Hubs The quests are identical in both locations, so travel to the event hub that suits your alignment to begin celebrating. Celebrators, happy to share in the festivities, can be found in: *Freeport, near the The Coalition of Tradesfolke at *Qeynos Capitol District, near The Claymore Plaza at :Tips and Tricks: *All of the decoration locations are marked with a green sparkle that looks similar to a collection "shiny" from a distance. *All of the Feast decor locations will be on or near the tables. *If working on Festive Flames and Missing Decorations, you may have to pass by the same general areas a few times, as the refresh between setting the Ro Candle and the paper lanterns may have a considerable time gap. Worldwide Quests *The Play's the Thing - Mischeva and her band of play-actors have been seen traveling around Norrath. Where they set up camp, they bring to life the stories of Norrath's past. Travel to these locations to battle the "patchwork bosses". *Defeating these Heroes' Festival Named Monsters is a group effort for which everyone can earn rewards and get credit for participating. :*Though all of the battles with the event-only monsters are difficult, players of all levels can participate in to earn Mischeva's Tribute (event currency); lower level players will just earn less currency than those closer to the level of the monsters. *All of the bosses are tied to the achievements for this event. *Look for Mischeva in the Freeport and Qeynos event hubs for each city and neat the locations for each event-only monster. :*Once you have the quest, travel to the various locations and check for the patchwork bosses and/or communicate with other players on your server to find out where they may be active. The following pages describe the locations of each "patchwork boss" and how to travel to them: Alternate travel methods to consider: *Call of the Veteran (CoV) - ask someone who is at the location to use CoV to bring you to them *Guild Strategist - if your guild has this amenity for the guild hall, a higher level member can travel and plant the flag for other members. *Use the Druid Ring to Obol Plains and run/leap to the Tourbillion which will transport you to the Eidolon Jungle. From there you can run/leap to the mob. Annual Quests, Repeatable Once per Year In addition to the world event locations above, players will some simple quests in the following locations: *Freeport, near the The Coalition of Tradesfolke at *Qeynos Capitol District, near The Claymore Plaza at *A tradeskill quest: Heroes' Feast in Freeport! or Heroes' Feast in Qeynos! The Thumore's Quest series starts in Freeport at (away from the main quest hub) but is near still Claymore Plaza in Qeynos . # Thumore's Absence - this is completed only once, but is required to unlock the following annual quests: # Shattered Remains # A Dream Adventure Repeatable Quests, Multiple Times per Event The following are repeatable every 2 hours with a maximum 40 times. * Festive Flames in Freeport or Festive Flames in Qeynos * Missing Decorations in Freeport or Missing Decorations in Qeynos * Freeport Band Aid or Qeynos Band Aid - this is completed only once, but is required to unlock the following repeatable quests: :*Aggressive Advertising in Freeport or Aggressive Advertising in Qeynos Collection *Parts of the Samples of Destiny collection can be found throughout all Qeynos and Freeport. Achievements * Badge of Heroics - complete all repeatable holiday quests. * Mischeva's Champion - defeat all patchwork bosses. * Darathar's Reprise - defeat Darathar. * The Djinn Master's Reprise - defeat Djinn Master. * Trakanon's Reprise - defeat Trakanon. * Roehn Theer's Reprise - defeat Roehn Theer. * Baelon's Reprise - defeat Baelon. 12th Anniversary Celebration - complete 6 city quests included in the event (doing repeatable quests more than once counts). Event History *In 2019 the number of repeats for some quests was raised from 20 or 25 to 40. In 2017, the Missing Decorations quests changed in the following manner: *Killing gnolls now updates for the group. *Magical paper lanterns have more possible locations. *Placing magical paper lanterns now updates for the group. Retired Quests The following were only available in 2009: *The Overlord's Impending Speech *The Queen's Impending Speech Credits